Desert Heat
by Arachne's Quill
Summary: Having defeated Khint and obtained the Spell Fencer asterisk, the party stops to rest one last day before leaving Anchiem. Tiz decides to try out the Spell Fencer job . . . With interesting results. Tiz/Ringabel, One-shot


"Hmm…" Tiz murmured, picking through the job attires packed, trying not to wake Ringabel, who snored on the bed a few feet away. A transparent purple fabric caught his eye. "That must be the spell fencer outfit," he thought.

"It's awfully exposing," he muttered as he pulled it out and looked at it, blushing. Trying not to wake Ringabel, he undressed and slipped it on.

It barely fit. It clung and stretched around every inch of skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Tiz fidgeted, adjusting the pants, then turning to the mirror. He had to admit, it looked good on him. He adjusted his veil, then bent down to unpack the golden headdress. He put it on as silently as he could, then slowly glanced over to make sure Ringabel was still asleep.

Ringabel still snored, his head turned toward the opposite wall. Tiz quietly crept toward the door and left, shutting the door silently. However, the golden disks on the belt jingled as he sashayed toward the door.

* * *

Ringabel stirred, yawning. He thought he'd heard something. He opened his eyes and glanced toward the window, trying to judge what time it was. Early morning. Good. He hadn't overslept. He glanced over toward Tiz's bed. Ringabel would never admit it, but he was worried for Tiz. The party had been in the city for a week now, and Tiz hadn't slept for more than two hours any night.

Ringabel wasn't expecting the bed to be empty. He certainly wasn't expecting Tiz to be staring at himself in the mirror. And . . . What was he wearing?

Blushing, Ringabel turned back toward the opposite wall and began "snoring" again. He tried to think of something to say, but his mind was stuck on how sexy Tiz looked. For once, Ringabel, the great charmer, was lost for words!

He then heard the gentle jingling of Tiz's outfit and looked over again, blushing at the hypnotizing sway in the man's hips. Tiz shut the door behind him. Ringabel let out a sigh of relief, then jerked to reality.

Tiz was heading out into Anchiem wearing virtually nothing!

Ringabel panicked and leapt to his feet, not even taking time to brush his hair as he slipped into his boots and dashed out into the hall. He saw no sign of Tiz, and settled on a better plan. He reentered the room, threw open the window, and watched.

Tiz, in all his shy innocence, was walking out of the city. Likely to the oasis, if Ringabel had to guess. Tiz had been talking about how beautiful the oasis was. At least he had packed his sword. Ringabel watched to make sure Tiz made it out of the city – and range of dirty-minded civilians – before turning away. Tiz could deal with desert beasts by himself, of this Ringabel was certain.

* * *

After getting dressed, combed, primped, and polished, Ringabel had set off to the oasis himself. As he approached, he saw Tiz sitting peacefully at the water's edge.

"You are aware your outfit was designed for a more feminine figure, yes?" Ringabel asked as he approached. Tiz jumped, turned, then looked down at his clothes in embarrassment.

"R-really? I thought it was just naturally tighter," Tiz said, blushing.

"Oh, that it is. It was just designed to be naturally tighter on the ladies. Don't worry too much, though. It looks even more charming on you," Ringabel said slyly, letting his eyes train up Tiz's figure. Tiz blushed even more.

"I, uh… Thanks," Tiz offered shyly.

"Don't be ashamed," Ringabel said as he dropped the cloak he was wearing, revealing an outfit nearly identical to the one Tiz wore. Tiz gasped at the sight. The thin veil covering the tight undergarments provided made it evident Ringabel was aroused. Ringabel winked at Tiz, then turned to survey the oasis.

"It's very nice this time of day, don't you think?" he asked as he sipped…some sort of exotic drink. He offered one to Tiz who gratefully accepted. "The way the sunlight reflects off the water…the cool breeze to alleviate the exquisite heat of the sun…Simply beautiful."

Tiz, who was staring at Ringabel, remained silent for a minute. Then he turned suddenly, embarrassed, and gazed across the greenery of the oasis. "Not as beautiful as you…" he muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ringabel asked, still courteously keeping his eyes off the other man's body.

"I-I said I, um… I think you're beautiful too," Tiz managed out. The desert heat must be really getting to him. He forced himself to meet Ringabel's eyes as he spoke.

Ringabel turned and grasped Tiz's hand. He bent down and kissed it, then straightened. "I could never compare to your innocent charm, dear Tiz."

In the heat of the moment, they kissed. Neither could say who moved first. It would later be decided that the impulse was mutual. They stood, embracing each other passionately, grinding their bodies against one another, separated only by the thin film of the exotic dresses. They struggled against each other to remove the impediments and fully express their desire for each other. There was no talking, as they were too busy kissing or using their mouths in other creative ways.

* * *

Edea sat at the top of a tree, wearing heavy blue robes, scribbling in a journal that officially belonged to Ringabel. She paused occasionally to stare down at the dynamic bodies and giggle. Agnes, who wore similar robes of a more comfortable black, had already fainted at the sight. Edea shook her head sadly at the vestal's innocence.

Edea stretched looking down at the boys trapped in their passion. Despite not being shielded from the shade, it really was comfortable up here. These robes really were comfortable. Instead of overheating her like she'd expected, they shielded her from the heat and provided an exquisite coolness all their own. Perhaps she'd keep them.

Then she grinned. She'd just have to tell Tiz and Ringabel that they had to keep their exotic, revealing, arousing costumes on for the next two weeks. She'd find some way to blackmail them.

Chuckling evilly, she returned to her drawing.


End file.
